Rin's Last Wish
by Not All Scars Show
Summary: Inuyasha once again betrays Kagome but a small child manages to show her she is worth more than she thinks. SongFic Canela - Fey. Character death.  Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters.


Tonight

'Why, couldn't he choose me? Was I not enough for him?' She walked silently through the forest she no longer had the energy to run. The branches cut through her white shirt. Her legs bruised and scratched from all the times she had fallen on the cold hard floor.

She continued to walk her body and spirit broken more than never. There wasn't any hate in her soul only pain and emptiness.

The forest began to clear leading her into a small clearing filled with various types of flowers. Before she would have enjoyed the view and its tranquility but now … now it was only there. It meant nothing to her. She walked to the middle of the clearing were a strong sakura tree stood tall. 'I wish I was as strong as the tree then perhaps… I would not feel useless'.

Time… it stood still as she closed her eyes and leaned against the tree willing her to slide down and heal her broken heart.

La luna que nos vió, bailar pegados

Es la que nos ve hoy, cada uno por su lado

'Only a couple of hours ago she had been happy, he had been happy alongside her. The night was beautiful as the moon shone above then lighting their way through the forest floor. Everything was perfect- But then she came… Kikyo...'

Nunca he querido así

A golpes de locura y desesperación

"Inu-inuyasha" said Kagome's pleading voice.

Before she said anything else, he left following her soul collectors. Inuyasha ran after them never turning around. If he would have, he would have seen a girl that loved him, a girl who silently let her tears fall upon her beautiful visage, a girl whose eyes once shined so bright become dull in seconds. However, he never turned around so he never saw.

Amor, por tu amor

Con sabor, a canela en rama

Voy, por tu amor

Que no doy, ni un palo al agua, no

Kagome's soul began to pull her in the direction Inuyasha went. Kikyo was calling her soul, tugging it willing Kagome to die so she could once again have a complete soul. Kikyo's soul collectors had gathered around kagome ushering her forward. She stopping in front of a tree, and in the shadows saw Kikyo and Inuyasha. They embraced each other in a passionate kiss.

"Come Inuyasha, come with me, and leave her she is not me." Kikyo said her breath clam and even as she pushed herself closer to his warm body.

"I know she isn't Kikyo- said Inuyasha threw ragged breaths.

"Then what is she?"

"She is only a jewel shards detector and nothing else never anything else."

No hay tinta ni papel, en las imprentas

Para poder poner, lo que te quiero en letras

No existe una canción

Más triste y más obscura que la del adiós

She realized that she could never be what Inuyasha wanted… no she had known this but kept hope. She thought that maybe one day … we would look passing her appearance and look at her.

Amor, por tu amor

Con sabor, en canela en rama

Voy, por tu amor

Que no doy, ni un palo al agua, no

She did not want to be look as only Kikyo's reincarnation or as a jewel shard detector but as Kagome, Kagome Higurashi. The Miko who time traveled 500 years into the past leaving her peaceful life.

Tendré que desdibujar

Tus palabras de mis labios

I did everything I gave him three years of my life. All my devotion and loyalty were giving to him. Nevertheless, he threw it away. He expected this of me. Newfound tears came forward stain her cheeks. She looked once again at the couple before her and as she did Kikyo turned and stared at her smirking at her triumphantly, she once again had her lover. He was never mine and I was never his. It was just I who thought it was love. I was a fool.

Even after these long years, I still remember when I first meet Sesshomaru. Inuyasha was fighting Sesshomaru not only for his sake but for mine too; as he yelled at me telling me that I should let him protect me. That brought his precious sword Tetsusaiga back to life. What a fool I have been to believe that the hanyou boy would ever love me.

El oficio de olvidar

No es tan fácil de aprender, salvame

"Onee-chan … nee-chan" said the small child that came close to Kagome. Moving forwards, she stepped closer to the young women her thumbs twiddling anxiously, worried about the quite girl before her.

"Rin-chan …" she whispered over the light breeze.

"Nee-chan, Rin missed you-" squealed the child happily, as she latched onto the older girl landing on her lap.

"Thank you Rin. What are you doing here?" She asked never opening her eyes, as she holds the content child in her embrace.

"Rin was here, playing with Ah and Un Rin was making them flower crowns. Then Nee-chan came and didn't see me, it made this Rin sad." She said as she tightly hugged Kagome's

neck.

"I'm sorry Rin-chan I didn't see you…"

"Rin is happy to see you. Where is Shippo?"

"I… don't know?"

Amor, por tu amor

Con sabor, a canela en rama

Voy, que no doy

Por tu amor, ni un palo al agua

"Oh is nee-chan lost? Sesshomaru- sama can help you. But he is not here right now. When he comes back, you can ask him, he will tell you where your friends are-

"I don't want to Rin

"Rin doesn't understand I thought you liked your friends."

"I do Rin, but I can't go back not right now at least." Kagome opened her eyes.

"Why? Did Inuyasha-san do something bad again? Rin does not like him when he treats nee-chan badly. He is brave but doesn't know how to be nice. Sesshomaru-sama doesn't

like him either. Everyone except him is very kind to me."

"Yes." Letting the girl go Rin finally focused on the girl before her. Her clothes where torn in various places dried blood and scratches lay all over her.

Looking towards Rin her eye glisten with her unshed tears her face still stained with tears.

"Onee-chan!" yelled urgently the girl. "Rin is sorry did she hurt you your knees they are still bleeding. -

"Do not worry Rin physical wounds heal… but wounds from the heart last longer-

"He hurt you again." She stated instead of asking.

"Yes."

Amor, por tu amor

Con sabor, a canela en rama

"Nee- chan what if it is an illusion. What if there is something in front of your eyes and you can't see. He hurts you but you stand tall and loyal besides him."

"No Rin it was not an illusion he was my hope. He became one of the reasons that I decide to come back time and time again. I stayed because of him, because of my duty because of

my friends…"

Voy, por tu amor

Muero y soy, flor que se desangra, amor

"It must be very hard to feel that. But please, do not give up hope. He won't like you because he didn't see in you his first lover.

"Your right Rin it was never me."

"But many others like you because of who you are Kagome. To me you are my nee-chan. You are kind, brave, loyal, and pretty. You might look like her from a distance but when we get closer, there are many differences between you and the other Miko. Your hair and face is different specially your smile and you aura. Sesshomaru –sama said that you had a pure and untainted aura."

"Thank you Rin." She said as she closed her eyes believing the little girls words.

"..."

"Rin…" opening her eyes again, she saw that the little girl was gone.

"Miko."

Kagome yelped as she turned around to see the Taiyoukai Lord of the West Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru… sama"

"Who were you calling?"

"Rin-chan, she was talking to me."

"Hn."

"Do you know where she went?"

"…"

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome saw his jaw tighten slightly. His eyes never left her own. "Where is –

"Dead."

"But … I… she was talking to me." Standing up quickly she checked the surrounding area expanded her senses throughout the clearing. Fear began to roll from her natural scent in waves. She looked at him once again hoping he knew where she was.

The sakura petals began to fall quickly vanishing in the night

"Good bye Sesshomaru- sama, nee-chan. I love you both very much." Her words vanish in the night's air as the last saukra petal fell."

"…Rin… arigato".


End file.
